Love Really Hurt ( Kyusung )
by ismaneli
Summary: cinta itu tak selamanya bahagia... seperti yesung yang harus melepaskan cintanya...


Love Really Hurt

Cast : Kim Yesung, Cho Kyuhyun

Pair : Kyusung

Warning : Absurd story, boys love, YAOi, Shou-ai, Typos, Random Plot ...

Disclaimer : ff milik saya, dilarang main copy-copyan tanpa izin saya.

No Bash, no flame, tak suka dengan pair dan cerita silahkan keluar dengan baik-baik.

Story Begin...

 _Aku tak bisa bernafas dengan baik, sesak ..._

 _Pandanganku nanar, serasa dunia menghilang dariku ..._

" Mianhae yesung hyung, aku ingin putus " ucap kyuhyun dengan satu tarikkan nafas, manatap sendu ke arah sang lawan bicara.

"..."

" Kita, sampai di sini saja. Anyeong hyung " kyuhyun lalu beranjak pergi dari tempat itu, tanpa menoleh kebelakang. Setelah kyuhyun hilang dari pandangan matanya, yesung jatuh terduduk, air matanya mulai mengalir, namun tak ada suara yang keluar ia menangis dalam diamnya, memegangi dadanya yang serasa remuk, sesak... perih .. sakit .. entah yang mana yang bisa ia rasakan, ia tak mengerti. Ia hanya merasa hancur, orang yang sangat ia cintai meninggalkannya tanpa alasan. Dunianya hilang...

 _Kenapa cinta bisa sesakit ini? Hanya dalam sekejap aku kehilangan segalanya..._

 _Senyumku, mimpiku, bahkan cinta darimu untukku,, apakah sesenang itu takdir mempermainkan aku?_

Sudah 3 bulan berlalu semenjak kyuhyun meninggalkan yesung, keceriaan yang biasanya ia pancarkan, senyum yang biasanya ia bagikan, keramahan yang biasanya terlihat kini semuanya hilang. Tak ada lagi yang pernah melihat hal itu. Ia menjadi kim yesung yang baru, kim yesung yang berwajah dingin dan datar, dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong. Setiap yang mengenalnya pasti mengetahui bahwa ini bukan kim yesung yang mereka kenal.

Kim yesung seperti kebiasaannya 3 bulan belakangan ini menyendiri di perpustakaan, menenggelamkan dirinya dengan buku yang ada di sana, menghabiskan setiap menit di hidupnya dengan membaca. Ia duduk sendiri, di sudut ruangan dengan dengan jendela kaca yang besar yang tepat menghadap ke arah taman kampusnya, dengan sebuah buku literatur inggris di tangannya. Tak menyadari seorang namja mendekatinya, lalu duduk di sampingnya, menatapnya. Yesung masih tak menyadarinya, ia masih tenggelam dalam dunianya, tak menyadari pandangan sendu ke arahnya dari seseorang yang berada di sampingnya.

" hyung " sapanya, setelah sekian lama menunggu yesung menyadari keberadaannya. Yesung yang merasa di panggil mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah sumber suara. Tak menyahut, hanya tersenyum sangat tipis.

" hyung, geumanhae... "

Yesung tetap tak menjawab, hanya pandangannya seolah mengatakan 'apa?'

" hyung, bogoshippo.. jebal ... kembalilah hyung" namja di sebelah yesung menitikkan air matanya, tanpa isakkan, hanya tangisan dalam diamnya.

" uljima, hae-ya, hyung disini... nan gwencana " yesung menyeka air mata donghae, dengan ibu jarinya, tersenyum kembali, namun semua orang yang melihatnya pun pasti tahu bahwa senyum itu takkan pernah seperti senyum cantiknya yang dulu. Itu hanya senyuman luka.

Donghae menangkap tangan yesung yang di pakai untuk menyeka air matanya tadi, menariknya dengan lembut membuat yesung kini berada di pelukannya, menenggelamkan kepala hyung kesayangannya di dadanya.

" menangislah hyung, ku mohon ... sudah cukup, jangan sepeti ini, aku tahu kau terluka, menangislah hyung, keluarkan segalanya. Setelah itu kembalilah seperti yesung hyungku yang dulu " donghae melepaskan pelukkannya, menatap yesung dengan tatapan memohon.

Yesung tak menjawab permintaan donghae, hanya terus menatap donghae dengan tatapan yang donghaepun tak mengerti. Yang donghae tahu hyungnya terluka, namun ia tak pernah mengatakan kenapa dan oleh siapa ia terluka.

" nan gwenchana dongsaeng-ah, untuk apa hyung menangis? Air mata takkan pernah mengembalikan apa yang pernah hilang. Hyung baik-baik saja "

" ani... kotjimal, hyung tak baik-baik saja, hyung sakit. Nan arra ! " donghae meninggikan suaranya. Menatap yesung masih dengan berurai air mata.

" geumanhae donghae-ya, hyung tak kenapa-napa ... hyung pulang ne, hyung sudah tak ada jam, anyeong donghae ya " yesung beranjak dari tempatnya, berlalu dari hadapan donghae..

' kau berubah hyung '

 _Kenapa kita harus bertemu bila akhirnya harus berpisah?_

 _Kenapa kita saling mencintai jika akhirnya kita tak bisa bersama ?_

Yesung menatap nanar pigura di meja belajarnya, memandang dengan senyuman miris. Gambar yang menampakkan seorang namja berkulit pucat dengan surai sewarna dengan iris caramelnya tersenyum bahagia sedang memeluk namja yang lebih mungil darinya, senyum kebahagiaanpun terpancar dari wajah itu. Itu adalah foto saat dirinya dan kyuhyun merayakan anniv mereka yang ke 3 tahun, mereka terlihat tampak bahagia, sangat malah. Tapi itu dulu, ya dulu... Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya kini, yang hanya mampu menangis dalam diam di tengah malam, hingga tertidur karna terlalu lelah menangis. Ia masih menatap foto itu, mengusapnya dengan sayang.

Tes .. tes ...

Air mata itu menetes lagi, ia tak berniat menghapusnya. Orang itu sudah terlalu dalam menancapkan cinta di hatinya, sehingga saat cinta itu ia lepaskan menyisakkan lubang yang menganga dan menimbulkan sakit yang tak kunjung hilang ...

" bahagiakah kau kyu? Setelah melepasku? " ucapnya masih menatap figura itu.

" nan aniyo,, bahkan definisi kebahagiaan itupun aku tak lagi tahu... aku lelah kyu ... jika kau benar-benar telah pergi, aku mohon lepaskan ikatan ini .. aku sakit, sangat ... appo kyu.. yeogi neumo appo " yesung meremas dadanya, isakkan kembali terdengar, iya yesung menangis lagi, terus menangis hingga ia tertidur. Setiap malam seperti ini , ya setiap malam ...

 _Kumohon jangan lupakan semua kisah kita, bahkan seandainya jika dari awal semuanya hanya dusta ..._

Di sinilah yesung sekarang, sebuah bioskop. Heran? Tentu saja kalian heran. Kalian benar yesung takkan mau kemari dengan suka rela, tepatnya ia di seret paksa oleh sepupu ikannya, pacar sepupu ikannya si monyet cantik dan sahabatnya seorang namja tampan nan tinggi dan berkulit sepucat mayat. Yesung hanya duduk mematung dengan low ekspresi menatap kedepan bersama sang namja pucat, sedangkan si ikan membeli tiket masuk dan kekasihnya membeli popcorn serta minumnya.

" mianhae sung-sungie, kau jadi di seret kemari oleh hae untuk menemaniku dan eunhyuk menonton. Karna aku bilang tak ingin jadi obat nyamuk ikan itu memaksamu ikut " namja itu meringis tak enak.

" ne? A .. aniyo gwenchana, akupun akan merasa kasihan melihat sahabatku yang jauh-jauh pulang ke korea menjadi kambing conge untuk dongsaeng kurang ajarku itu saat ia pacaran jika aku tak ikut. " canda yesung

" Yak ... kau kejam sekali sung-sungie .. mengatai aku kambing, aku terlalu tampan untuk menjadi kambing " keluhnya sambil beraegyo, yang menurut yesung bukan terlihat imut malah terlihat menyeramkan.

" hentikan aegyomu jong suk-ah kau seperti uke yang minta di cium " yesung tergelak melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu.

" Yak... aku ini seme.. seme .. S-E-M-E ... Seme ... aku tak suka di kuasai, atau kau perlu bukti yesungie sayang "

Yesung bergidik melihat gelagat jong suk yang seaakan ingin menerkamnya. Ia berdiri, mulai bergerak menghindar menjauh dari jong suk.

" aniyo, tidak terima kasih " yesung masih mengelak dari jangkauan jongsuk dengan terkekeh kecil. Jongsuk yang melihatnya hanya berpandangan sendu ' akhirnya kau tersenyum yesungie' lirihnya, namun masih berpura pura mengejar sang sahabat. Yesung berbalik siap berlari ..

DEG ...

Ia tak jadi berlari, justru kini terpaku di tempat, kakinya seakan beku tak dapat dbergerak. Senyum yang tadinya mengihiasi wajah tirusnya kini berubah menegang, rahangnya mengeras tatapannya terpaku menatap seorang namja yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, cintanya,, hidupnya, dan juga orang yang menghancurkan dirinya secara perlahan, rindu itu kembali hadir menyeruak di hatinya, namun tak tahu apa yang harus di lakukannya, ingin mendekat menyapa dan memeluknya namun ia tak memiliki nyali untuk melakukan itu, matanya memerah terus menatap namja itu yang belum menyadari kehadirannya, namja itu sedang sibuk dengan smartphonenya, seperti kebiasaan yang tak pernah ia lupakan, tenggelam dalam dunianya, ia mencoba mendekatinya, namun belum sempat ia melangkah nampak sesosok lain telah mendekati namja itu, bergelayut mesra di tangan kekarnya, namja itu tersenyum manis pada sosok itu, perih kembali terasa di relung hatinya, air matanya mulai membendung lagi, namun ia tahan tak ia perbolehkan keluar, yesung berbalik secepat yang ia bisa, mencoba segera meninggalkan tempat itu, sebelum sosok itu menyadari keberadaannya yang menyedihkan.

" yesung hyung? " terlambat.. sosok itu telah menyadari keberadaanmu yesungie,

" kau .. yesung hyung kan? " tanyanya lagi, mendekati sosokmu, yesung masih terpaku manegang di tempatnya, dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia punya ia mencoba berbalik, menatap sosok itu yang kini berada tepat di depanmu. Mereka saling berhadapan menatap satu sama lain dengan perasaan yang berbeda, yesung tersenyum mencoba tersenyum lebih tepatnya.

" kyuhyun " hanya itu kata yang bisa keluar dari yesung

" hyung ,, lama tak bertemu, apa kabar? " kyuhyun mengulurkan tangan di depan yesung, yesung menatapnya, tak lama ia hanya menyambut tangan kyuhyun menjabat tangan 'mantan kekasihnya' itu dan tersenyum tipis.

" nuguya oppa? " tanya sosok yang ternyata masih bergelayut mesra di tangan kyuhyun penasaran melihat interaksi antara kyuhyun dan yesung.

" teman lama oppa yoona-ya " kyuhyun tersenyum menatap yoona, yesung yang melihatnya kembali teriris, merasa miris pada dirinya.

" kami sudah lama tak bertemu, benarkan yesung hyung? " kyuhyun kembali menatap yesung.

" oohh ... anyeong yesung oppa, naneun Yoona, Im Yoona " yoona membungkukkan badan kearah yesung lalu tersenyum.

" n .. ne anyeong yoona-shi, kim yesung imnida " yesung hanya tersenyum tipis kearah yoona.

" oppa sedang apa disini? Apa oppa juga sedang berkencan sama seperti kami? " pertanyaan yoona telak membuat yesung merasa seperti jatuh ke jurang yang amat dalam, kyuhyunnya, bukan kini bukan lagi kyuhyunnya, kyuhyun sedang berkencan dengan yooja yang nampak lebih segalanya darinya. Ia hanya dapat merutuki dirinya yang sampai saat ini masih begitu mencintai namja ini begitu dalam.

Belum sempat yesung menjawab, seseorang berdiri di belakang yesung merangkul leher yesung dari belakang begitu mesra.

" sung-sung kenapa terlalu lama, aku mencarimu dari tadi " ucap namja itu tepat di di telinga kiri yesung, melepas rangkulannya berdiri di sebelah sosok yesung.

" kajja, si ikan dan kekasihnya sudah menunggu, aku tak ingin ia membunuhku karna membuatnya menunggu kau—" namja itu berhenti bicara, karna tak mendapat respon dari yesung, yesung hanya memandang lurus kedepan dengan tatapan sendu, ia mengikuti arah tatapan yesung, menatap sepasang namja dan yeoja yang berada di depan mereka.

" nuguya sung-sung? " tanya jongsuk.

Belum sempat yesung memperkanalkan mereka kyuhyun telah memperkenalkan dirinya lebih dulu.

" Cho Kyuhyun imnida, ini Im yoona. Kau namjachingu ( Pacar ) yesung hyung? "

" ahh .. ne Lee Jongsuk imnida, ne naneun namjachingu ( teman namja ) yesungie. Kalian teman yesung? " tanya jongsuk

" ah .. ne saya teman lama yesung hyung, kami sudah lama tak bertemu " jawab kyuhyun kikuk, mengetahui bahwa yesung ternyata telah memiliki pacar baru menurutnya. Jongsuk mengerutkan keningnya merasa tak paham sesuatu,

" benarkah sung-sung? Kenapa aku baru tahu kau teman lama yesung? Ahh sudahlah, kalian ingin nonton juga? "

" Ne, kami rencananya memang ingin menonton, kkeujji oppa? "yoona menatap kyuhyun yang kini menatap yesung dengan tatapan yang sulut di artikan, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya ke yoona. Memjawab yoona dengan anggukan.

" kenapa tak bergabung bersama kami saja? Bukankah makin ramai akan makin menyenangkan? Benarkan sung-sung " ajak jongsuk pada pasangan kyuhyun dan yoona tak paham situasi. Yesung hanya menanggapinya dengan tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab.

" ahh aniyo, kami tak ingin merusak kencan kalian. Jadi tidak usah terima kasih " tolak yoona

" ne? Kencan? Nugu? " tanya jongsuk tak paham. Sebelum yoona dan kyuhyun menjawab yesung telah merangkul tangan jongsuk lebih dulu dan menatapnya.

" sudahlah jongsuk-ah, mereka menolak jadi mari kita pergi, hae dan hyukie sudah menunggu dari tadi. "

" ah matta. Kajja sungie, yoonashi kyuhyunshi kalau begitu kami duluan anyeong. " yesung menarik jongsuk dengan cepat, berbalik lalu berjalan tergesa seakan ingin cepat menghilang dari tempat itu, hatinya kini terasa seperti kembali terluka...

' ternyata benar selama ini hanya aku yang mencintaimu kyu'

 _Mengapa cinta itu begitu lucu? Membuatku bahagia sesaat... lalu membuatku kehilangan segalanya..._

Setelah kejadian pertemuan yesung dan kyuhyun secara tak sengaja itu terjadi, pribadi yesung justru kini makin tertutup. Ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya dengan menyendiri, baik itu di kampus maupun di rumah. Bahkan dengan keberadaan jong suk sahabatnya disisinya kini tak merubah keadaan.

" kau melamun lagi " tanya jongsuk yang kini duduk di sebelah yesung. Yesung yang dari tadi hanya menatap taman kampus dengan tatapan kosongpun mengalihkan pandangannya menatap jongsuk lalu tersenyum tipis

" wasseo "

" aku kesini mau menjemputmu sung-sungie, tapi dari tadi ku perhatikan kau hanya melamun. Apa yang kau fikirkan? "

" aniya, eopseo ... kita pulang sekarang " yesung berdiri dari tempatnya hendak melangkah, namun belum ia melangkah pergelangan tangannya telah di tahan oleh tangan jongsuk, menariknya untuk duduk kembali, lalu menatap onix yesung yang telah kehilangan cahayanya, tak seperti dulu saat ia mengenal yesung, onixnya dulu tampak sangat cerah.

" nuguya? Kemana kau sembunyikan yesungieku? " jongsuk menatap sendu yesung, masih menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan yesung.

" ... "

" yesungie, kau kenapa sebenarnya? Kenapa kau berubah? Ceritakan kepadaku "

" gwenchana jongsuk-ah, aku memang seperti inikan? "

" yesungie aku pulang dari Jerman hanya untukmu, karna aku sangat merindukanmu... tapi sepertinya aku sudah tak berarti untukmu, lebih baik aku kembali. " jongsuk hendak melangkah meninggalkan yesung, namun kini pergerakkannya yang terhenti oleh yesung. Yesung menahan tangannya. Namun jongsuk tak berbalik hanya berhenti

" Kajima ... jebal " yesung mulai menangis, namun tak bersuara, hanya terdengar isakkannya, jongsuk yang kaget mendengar isakkan yesung berbalik menatap terkejut yesungnya menangis. Yesung yang ia kenal tak pernah mudah meneteskan air mata, namun kini dengan kedua matanya sendiri ia melihat yesung menangis, dan itupun di sebabkan oleh dirinya

" jangan tinggalkan aku jongsuk-ah, aku telah ditinggalkan olehnya ... aku tak ingin kaupun meninggalkanku... aku mohon hiks .. hiks.. "

" uljima, mianhae... " jongsuk menangkup wajah sahabatnya yang berurai air mata itu, perlahan menghapus air mata yesung dengan tangannya.

" aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu ... aku menyayangimu sung-sungie, jadi berhentilah menangisinya... berhentilah meratapinya, aku di sini ... aku merindukan yesungku yang ceria dan nakal. Jadi kembalilah eoh? " Jongsuk membawa yesung ke pelukkannya, melesakkan kepanya di perpotongan leher yesung, memberi ketenangan pada sahabatnya itu, sementara yesung tak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya makin mengeratkan pelukkannya di pinggang jongsuk, menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada sahabatnya.

" yesungie, ikutlah ke Jerman bersamaku? " yesung melonggarkan pelukkannya, menatap sahabatnya dengan pandangan bertanya.

" lupakan semua yang ada di sini, mulailah lagi kehidupanmu dari awal. Tata masa depanmu di sana. aku akan selalu bersamamu " jongsuk membelai lembut kepala sahatnya itu, menatap onix yesung yang nampak sembab dan memerah.

" aku tak ingin melarikan diri " yesung akhirnya bersuara.

" bukan melarikan diri sung-sungie, hanya menata hatimu... tidak seperti kau tak akan pernah kembali ke sini. Hanya merubah suasana kehidupanmu... aku ingin kau tidak selamanya terpuruk seperti ini. Jika terus berada di sini aku yakin kau akan seperti ini selamanya. Jadi mari kita ke Jerman bersama " jongsuk coba meyakinkan lembut sahabatnya yang ia yakini sangat terluka.

Yesung nampak masih ragu, ia terus menatap jongsuk seperti meminta kekuatan untuk meyakinkah hatinya, dan keyakinan itu ia temukan di dalam sorot caramel sahabatnya itu, lalu ia tersenyum.

" ya ... aku akan ikut denganmu "

 _Tolong ..._

 _Selamatkan aku dari mimpi terburukku ini ..._

Bandara Internasional Incheon

Nampak yesung sedang memeluk dongsaeng ikannya yang kini menangis, yesung akan segera berangkat ke jerman bersama jongsuk. Memulai hidup barunya di sana, menata masa depannya. Melupakan cinta yang membuatnya terluka.

" haruskah kau pergi hyung? " tanya donghae masih memeluk erat hyung kesayangannya, seperti tak rela melepas keberangkatannya.

" haruskah kujawab dongsaeng-ah "

" ne ... arraseo ... " donghae melepas rangkulannya pada yesung, menatap onix hyung tersayangnya, mengusap air matanya dengan kasar.  
" hyukie, hyung titip hae ya.. " kini yesung memeluk namjachingu dongsaengnya

" ne hyung, aku akan selalu menjaganya "

" yak hyung, aku ini seme-nya hyukie, jadi aku yang akan menjaganya " protes donghae tak terima

" mana ada seme yang cengeng sepertimu hae-ah " jongsung menggeplak sayang kepala donghae. Yesung dan hyukie hanya terkekeh melihat kelakuan jongsuk dan dongahae ...

" aish hyung ... appo ... jangan memukul kepalaku terus, nanti kepalaku jadi sebesar kepala yesung hyung " donghae meringis mengelus kepalanya.

" dongsaeng kurang ajar " kini yesung yang menggeplak kepala donghae. Sedang donghae hanya bisa meringis karna dua kali mendapat belaian sayang dari kedua hyungnya.

" kau ... apakah akan kembali hyung? " tanya eunhyuk ragu ...

" aku pasti kembali hyukie... tapi entah kapan " yesung tersenyum menatap dongsaeng-dongsaengnya. Begitupun donghae dan eunhyuk, ikut tersenyum.

" kajja yesungie pesawat kita sebentar lagi akan berangkat, hyukkie hae kami pergi sekarang jaga diri kalian " jongsuk memeluk hae dan hyukie bergantian.

" jaga dirimu hyung, aku pasti akan sangat merindukanmu, jangan lupa kabari aku setelah sampai " donghae memeluk yesung lama seakan enggan melepas sepupu tersayangnya itu.

" emm ne ... hyung juga akan merindukan kalian "

Yesung dan jongsuk berjalan masuk menuju pesawat mereka tanpa menatap ke belakang lagi, sementara donghae menatap punggung hyungnya yang semakin menjauh, menitikkan air matanya.

" berbahagialah hyung, lupakan mimpi burukmu disini " eunhyuk menatap donghae tesenyum lembut menggenggam tangan namjachingunya mengajaknya pulang.

" kita juga harus bahagia hae, kajja kita pulang "

At pesawat tujuan jerman, yesung nampak tenang duduk di tempatnya, tepat di sebelahnya sang sahabat, baru selesai meletakkan barangnya di lalu ikut duduk. Menatap yesung yang sedang memandang keluar.

" kau siap yesungie ? " yesung menatap jongsuk, hanya menjawab dengan menyunggingkan senyumnya, mengalihkan kembali pandangannya ke arah luar.

" ne, aku siap jongsuk-ah, aku akan bahagia mulai sekarang "

Pesawat mulai meninggalkan landasan menuju jerman membawa yesung pergi dari negri tercintanya, namun negri yang membuatnya terluka.

 _Aku pergi... seperti kau yang pergi meninggalkanku ..._

 _Aku ingin memutuskan ikatan ini, ikatan yang membuatku tersiksa..._

 _Aku akan membuat duniaku yang baru, tanpa ada dirimu ..._

 _Aku akan bahagia .. pasti ..._

 _Aku melepaskanmu kyu, seperti kau yang melepaskanku ..._

 _Berbahagialah... doakan kebahagiaanku pula ..._

 _Aku akan kembali ... nanti ..._

 _Saat aku yakin, aku takkan menangisi dirimu ..._

 _Selamat tinggal cintaku..._

 _Aku melepasmu ..._

Fin ...

Alohaaaaaa...

Anyeong chingu-deul ...

Ketemu lagi dengan diriku ini ...

Aku bawa FF baru ... FF yang aneh dan absurd menurutku, feelnya pun gak dapet deh kayaknya ...

Semoga kalian senang, membacanya. FF ini terinspirasi dari lagu suamiku tercinta Love really hurt... tapi Ffnya aku karang sendiri loh ya, aku ini sebenernya paling gak suka sad ending, tapi aku justru buat kyusung berpisah ...

Ahh .. sudahlah semoga kalian bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Aku mohon beri aku kritik dan saran agar lebih pintar membuat ff, kirim di kolom ripiu di bawah ini ne. Hargai usaha dan keringat diriku membuat FF ini ne ... aku tunggu ripiunya, walau gak di bales satu-satu aku baca kok setiap ripiu dari teman-teman semuanya ...

Jangan ada HANTU di antara kita, ntar yang baca tapi gak ripiu jadi hantu beneran loh ...

Kidding ...

Yesungdahlah sampe di sini dulu cuap-cuap gak mutu diriku ,, semoga kita ketemu lagi di FF yang lain yang belum tentu tanggal jadinya ...

Pai-pai ...

#Bow


End file.
